The Masked Man
Characters Protagonists * Shizune (Main-character) Antagonists * The Masked Man Settings In the so-called, Death Valley- Shizune in her experience would described to be fill with danger, as fogs creeps in lessening one's visions- not to mention the place is dead, no plants nor animals were found in the valley, rumors has that the valley was once populated with plants and animals-alike even humans but it all changed after this so-called Masked-man destroyed the place. The atmosphere in the area/valley is very dark- as it only shows dark clouds covering the sky, thunder began its rumbling in the sky along with a heavy rainfall passes by all the time- as if a storm is about to take place in the valley. Location * Eastern Part of Fiore * Dark Valley The Masked Man Around this period is already, on the process in leaving of the Magic Council. Before leaving the council she was tasked to captured or eliminate a certain Dark Mage that is lurking across the boarders, she was already tasked for this mission for quite sometime. She take the tasks without hesitation and with pride. Upon taking this tasks she asked one more thing before leaving, that she doesn't need aid for she doesn't want any of her comrades to be hurt or worse dead as they take the mission. The Council was worried about her decision that this maybe her final statement before stepping out behind those doors. Upon entering to the place, a valley lies leaving nothing but rocks and sediments- not even an ounce of life is present on that place, eventually the Masked man created its entrance. At that time Shizune only thought about her Nation and the lives of other people, not even a single thought minded her life. She valued the lives of other people, instead of hers. Eventually the time has come, as battle is about to commence. As the battle began, Shizune set out her multiple attacks- sending projectiles and elemental barrage directly at the Masked Man at point blank. In-doing so the Masked Man some how managed to evade at that small fraction of time, giving Shizune a smile and complimented his skills in countering one of Shizune's attacks. Shizune slowly tried to corner him in attempting to pin him down as much as possible due to his immense speed- eventually she managed to pin him down.Upon pinning him down she would then send her few magical warfare towards him, finally he was hit at the same time everything around him were turned into dusts- as he managed to remain in one piece, she then made a comment again, " You really are a bad person, to think I send so many death blows at you and you keep going back. " Shizune made her statement loud and clear. " It's all about skill and experience. If you don't have this you're UTTERLY weak. " The Masked Man replied. " Ah.. Finally you manage to talk- I was surprised since I never thought that you had the ability to speak. " She replied. *Few Moments Later, a gust of wind would passed by adding another detail as the battle heathens up.* The masked man then send its attacks following with multiple elemental barrages at Shizune, in that split second- a huge blaze of flames slowly devoured the attacks with the everlasting heat- as Shizune reveals her form, God Soul: Sol. Upon entering this form- the place literally HEATHENS up as the high-heat conductor materials such as clothes of the masked man began to incinerate as the temperature rises. " You really are a Hot-headed person. " Stated by the Masked man. " Tsch. Bad move- pretty boy. " Shizune replied back, then a huge blast of flames her spell, Lièyàn tūnshì (烈焰吞噬, lit. 'Devouring Flames') managed to penetrate some of parts of the mask, the Masked man was irritated and enraged by the attacks as some portion of its face or identity himself was uncovered. Shizune returned to her normal-state with out the form, suddenly in that small fraction of time- He disappeared and managed to send multiple fist or kicks barrage towards to Shizune as if his powers from the "past" had returned to its original state, giving enough advantages to strike while her form is out. " Y-you want me dead?! Come then! " In stating this line Shizune's voice is obviously noted to be brittle or weaken upon receiving multiple attacks from the Masked Man. In a blink of an eye, the Masked man appear right behind Shizune and made it's statement " Dead Right? " The masked man replied, with a deep, and a sadistic tone. Shizune immediately took a huge leap, as she transform to her God Soul: Ares immediately. She then send its huge long-sword *Part of the Form* towards to its place, as the sword made contact with the ground the ground was shattered, craters was formed and a shockwave pushes the boundaries of her strength Literally. The Masked man was overwhelmed by its strength yet managed to skit this off at ease. The Masked man made its statement as it smirks, towards to Shizune. " I had enough with these child's play. Let's end this! " Shizune smirked and reply to his statement. " You're on! " As the battle heathens up, Shizune decided to set its final blow once and for all in-doing so she began to charged up last of her power in order to end this madness of the Masked Man, finally the Masked Man retaliated towards to Shizune as he slowly charges up his lasts of power. In that small fraction of second, their powers clashed once more. Destruction devours the whole Valley, eventually leaving an empty space, fill with craters residing the ones known landscape, leaving the masked-man unconscious while Shizune is on her knees, remaining victorious as the sky brightens up revealing its ray of light shining over Shizune's face as she completed this Mission of hers. Category:Storyline